you've shown me i have reasons
by Dianzu
Summary: "Kini, aku punya alasan." [ficlet; hunkook / exo, bts]


_**Disclaimer: **seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang_

_**Main pair: **Oh Sehun x Jeon Jungkook_

_Selamat membaca..._

.

[**you've shown me i have reasons**]

"Kini, aku punya alasan."

.

Oh Sehun tidak memiliki alasan.

Alasan untuk bergerak, untuk beraktivitas, untuk hidup. Ia sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk hidup bahagia, menikmati setiap detik udara yang masuk ke rongga hidung. Sistem penghidu seakan mati rasa tatkala oksigen segar berusaha menerobos alveolus. Mata tajam seakan membunuh semua pemandangan indah di kota Seoul. Cahaya masuk melalui retina, tetapi ditebas begitu saja. Pikirnya tidak berguna. Telinga seakan mulai tuli. Meatus acusticus externus tidak ingin dimasuki gelombang suara yang sudah menerobos masuk melalui auricula. Oh Sehun sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk menikmati setiap napasnya yang berembus seperkian detik.

Dipecat dari pekerjaan, keluarganya tidak harmonis, kekasih memilih untuk bersama dengan pria tua banyak uang. Ah, rasanya untuk apa ia hidup hingga sekarang? Lebih baik mati bukan?

Sehun melangkahkan kaki ke arah jembatan besar. Udara terlalu dingin sekarang—mungkin sebagian orang memilih untuk bermesraan dengan ranjang mereka yang hangat. Tapi tidak bagi Sehun (dingin ataupun hangat itu sama saja). Tidak ada lagi kehidupan—yang harmonis. Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung jas besar. Tetap melangkah ke arah yang gelap—di sana, jembatan besar menanti.

Ia merasa hidup sebagai parasit.

Tidak tentu tujuan, kakinya tetap melangkah hingga sampai di tempat tujuan. Jembatan besar yang dilalui beberapa kendaraan beroda empat maupun dua. Sehun memegang pembatas jembatan, menatap indahnya gedung bertingkat yang bersinar kerlap-kerlip. Air di bawah jembatan pun seakan ikut berperan dalam indahnya malam ini. Namun sudah dikatakan sejak awal; Oh Sehun tidak peduli.

"Ah, kesal."

Sehun menoleh ke sebelah; ada seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang tengah merajuk—entah pada siapa. Tingginya tidak lebih dibandingkan dirinya. Pipi gembul yang terhalang syal merah membuat kesan imut ketika pertama kali berjumpa, "Sebal!"

Pria kecil itu masih menggerutu. Sehun hanya bisa melihat, "Bocah, kamu berisik."

Pada akhirnya, sebuah kata-kata keluar dari bibir Sehun. Membuat si pria kecil menoleh ke arahnya, "Biarkan. Aku sedang kesal!"

"Apa yang membuatmu kesal?" entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Oh Sehun sehingga pria berwajah dingin itu sedikit (sangat) penasaran.

Pria kecil menunduk, menatap ke arah air yang memantulkan indahnya gedung-gedung tingkat, "Aku kesal pada ayah. Nilai ujianku jelek. Aku merasa ayah berubah. Sebelumnya jika nilai ujianku jelek, dia tidak akan pernah semarah ini."

Sehun terdiam. Sejak dulu, ayahnya bahkan tidak pernah peduli dengan nilai ujiannya. Pria kecil di sebelahnya sangat beruntung karena sang ayah masih peduli dengan nilainya, "Seharusnya kamu bersyukur. Ayahmu masih peduli denganmu."

"Tetap saja menyebalkan." ujar si pria kecil.

Mata tajam Sehun mendongak ke atas, "Kamu itu si pria kecil yang beruntung. Aku saja iri padamu."

Pria kecil menatap Sehun dengan wajah polosnya, "Ah... apa yang harus diirikan dari diriku."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Keduanya kini sama-sama terdiam sembari menatap bulan yang kini terlihat sangat terang. Indahnya bukan main. Kunang-kunang terlihat nyaman berkeliling di udara yang sebegitu dingin.

"Paman. Kenapa paman di sini?" pada akhirnya, si pria kecil buka suara.

"Hanya ingin."

"Ingin apa?"

"Kamu terlalu penasaran, bocah."

Si pria kecil hanya terkekeh, "Kenalkan. Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Nama paman?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Jungkook tersenyum manis. Mirip seperti kelinci. Andai saja Sehun tidak banyak pikiran, pasti ia akan terpesona pada senyuman si pria kelinci, "Paman terlihat sedih."

Sehun meringis. Apakah kesedihan di dalam hidupnya begitu kentara di wajah sehingga anak remaja pun tahu jika dirinya tengah dilanda duka? "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

Perlahan, jari-jemari Jungkook memegang telapak tangan Sehun. Dingin, tangan Sehun begitu dingin dirasa. Seperti tidak ada kehangatan, "Tangan Anda dingin."

"Seperti kehidupanku."

Jungkook menangkup wajah Sehun, kakinya berjinjit karena tubuh Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Entah keberanian darimana ia melakukan hal itu para orang yang baru dikenal, "Kehidupanmu tidak dingin. Paman saja yang beranggapan seperti itu."

Sehun menatap mata indah Jungkook dalam, "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap hidup."

"Paman punya. Alasan Anda harus tetap hidup adalah aku."

Sehun kembali menatap wajah Jungkook. Seakan bertanya apa yang dimaksud si pria kecil. Jungkook paham apa yang ada di benak Sehun pun tersenyum, "Kalau paman mati. Nanti, pada siapa aku akan berceloteh ria ketika ayah memarahiku lagi?"

Dan untuk seperkian detik, Sehun terkekeh dengan ucapan Jungkook. Kedua tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan Jungkook yang masih menangkup pipinya, "Kamu lucu. Sangat lucu."

"Terima kasih," sahut Jungkook.

Tangan Jungkook terlepas dari wajah yang lebih tua. Lalu ia melayangkan sebuah senyuman yang—Sehun yakini itu adalah senyum terindah yang pernah ada, "Paman, aku pulang dulu. Hari sudah larut. Aku takut ayahku cemas."

"Hm. Pulanglah." ucap Sehun.

Kaki-kaki Jungkook berlari layaknya anak kecil. Ia membalikkan badannya—lalu berteriak, "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, lain waktu. Di sini."

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku harap juga begitu."

Jungkook tersenyum. Lalu berlari kembali ke rumah, ke asalnya. Tinggallah Sehun sendiri di dekat jembatan—kini, retinanya mau menerima indahnya kota Seoul. Telinganya mau menerima dentuman indah dari suara bising kendaraan yang lewat. Sistem penghidu kini mulai berfungsi untuk menghirup hawa segar dari udara yang masuk. Sehun mulai menerimanya.

"Kini, aku punya alasan." gumam Sehun. Kedua tangan kembali dimasukkan ke dalam kantung. Kakinya melangkah.

"Alasan untuk tetap hidup. Untuk kamu, pria kecil. Jeon Jungkook."

.

**end**

Tangerang, 16 Maret 2019 - 16:38 PM

a/n: omg, saya ketagihan buat crack pair, hahaha.


End file.
